


Runaway

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-07
Updated: 2002-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Running away from the fear.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Runaway**

**by:** Toni Harrison 

**Category:** Drama/Romance, Sam/Ainsley  & Josh

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** Feedback as ever would be greatly appreciated as to whether the speech goes well with the story and basically to whether this stinks or not! 

Again a big thanks to Charlotte for her beta. Never has she been so over-worked by me than over the last few days. I really really appreciate it. And thanks for pointing out that I did need an extra paragraph. THANKYOU. 

Again as with part 4 thanks to all the same people for the never ending encouragement, praise and fair and well said criticisms. You're all brilliant. Thanks to Grace,Mel, Kay and Star in particular for supporting me through the stress that was my real life in December and January. You're all magnificent! Once again Sorry for gibbering on! If I've forgotten anyone I'm sorry! Right on with the fic! :) 

She hadn't known what to think or do after Dr Neulander left her. Her hands frantically searched her purse for her cellphone; as she lifted it to dial she threw it against the wall in a moment of blind panic and frustration. She fell to the floor to pick up the remnants of her purse, trying not to cry. Her willpower didn't save her this time. 

The sound that came from nowhere was quiet to begin but then increased to a inhumane sound, almost a wail, though that was too frail a word for the noise that passed from her lips. As she felt someones arms surround her, she fought to resist the urge to beat and punch all her heartache and anger out at them. 

Neulander said that Sam had become ill overnight. He'd been sick for a couple of hours and then complained of a high temperature. As his condition grew worse through the night they gave him IV antibiotics but he was now unconscious again. She remembered being told Sam would get better, but that it would take time. How could she believe him now, when he had told her the same thing just three days ago? She was going to be alone again. She'd been betrayed once before but had thought those days behind her now she'd learnt to trust again and this was how she'd been rewarded. 

She tore herself away from Erica Gonzalez and ran from the room and towards the stairs. She didn't want to be consoled, she didn't want someone to tell her everything would be okay. They couldn't possibly know. 

Can't you drive any faster, CJ? Come on' CJ Cregg glanced irritably across at Joshua Lyman. 

'Josh, I'm driving as fast as I can for chrissakes, and you sitting there whining and complaining won't get me there any faster you know' 

Josh had been in the middle of a meeting with three democratic senators when Donna had appeared at the door, waving her hands frantically to attract his attention. He had excused himself from the meeting and gone immediately to Donna, his stomach fighting against a nervousness he couldn't fathom. 

Donna had explained that a phone call had been received from the hospital saying that Sam's condition had taken a turn for the worse though the hope was that this was a temporary setback. As Josh ran his hands through his hair and gripped the door handle next to him in an effort to stay on his feet, Donna took his hand and led him to a room nearby. Holding him in her arms she stroked his hair and told him again and again of Erica Gonzales' assurances of Sam's recovery. For now though Donna had other news, this time of Ainsley. 

'Sorry CJ, I guess I just wanna be there now y'know. Bad enough that Sam gets a setback but then for Ainsley to disappear. If Sam DOES wake up whaddaya think that'll do to him' 

Looking across at Josh, CJ for one moment remembered the last few days and the stress of them. It had seemed that perhaps this would be thing they would all recover from relatively easily. She should have known better. The days that were straightforward had diminished from almost the first day in The White House. 

Words didn't seem to able to convey her full feelings at the time, besides she couldn't trust herself to talk at the moment, she removed one hand from the steering well and firmly squeezed his hand. The half smiles on their faces said it all. 

Ten minutes later, as they sat in the same waiting room Ainsley had been led to just three hours earlier, they listened as Dr Neulander told them the facts. Sam had suffered a minor relapse not unexpected in patients having had the surgery he'd gone through. He had a high temperature sure and he was for the moment unconscious but he was been given antibiotics and his condition seemd to be getting better all the time. 

As CJ telephoned the White House to let them have the latest news and to find out if Ainsley had called in or been found, Josh moved out of the waiting room and to the window of Sam's room. Looking at his friend being cared for by the nurses, he prayed silently as never before that his best friend would make it. He thought back to the days following Rosslyn, having a feeling now for the concern and helplessness his friends must have felt at that time. 

He remembered back to the day his father had died and the loss and fear he'd felt that day, the shock of losing your father something he never thought could be eclipsed and even though he felt the truth and the certainty in Neulander's promise that Sam would survive. He had come close too to running out of that door too. 

'You can go in there, Mr Lyman, that's if you want to' Erica Gonzalez smiled at the young man next to her. 

'I don't think it'll be too long til he wakes up, and he's gonna be asking questions pretty soon about where Ainsley is. I figure you and Ms Cregg are gonna need to be there for him' 

Sighing, Josh nodded. 'Yeh, Ainsley didn't happen to say anything before she left, did she?' 

'Nope....she just flew outta here so fast, she damn near took the doors off their hinges. I've seen some scared people before in my time and she was top of the list. Give her some time and I'm sure she'll show. I know they say it's better to have people with you at times like this but I reckon that girl needed some peace and some time to reflect' pausing, she turned Josh around to face her. 'I'd say that she's not the only person that needs to talk though, hmm?' 

'You said we could go on in and see him right?' Deftly ignoring her last comment, Josh moved to open Sam's door. 'CJ' he shouted as he went through the door. 

Finishing her conversation with Toby, CJ nodded following Josh quickly through the door moments later. 

'Go right ahead then' Shaking her head at Josh, Erica moved back to the nurses station. 

It was about an hour and a half later, as the search for Ainsley continued fruitlessly that as Josh and CJ talked quietly, a gentle tapping distracted them and on looking towards the door and seeing no sign of life from there, they both turned to the bed and the pale but smiling face of Sam Seaborn. 

'Hey guys' 

'Sam, welcome back.' CJ reached across to the bed. 

'Hey buddy, the things some people'll do to get out of writing speeches for the Presidents address of the winning teams of the womens softball series' Josh joked. 

'Nice to see you too, Josh' Swallowing hard he spoke again 'Any chance you think I could get a glass of water?' 

Getting up out of his seat, Josh moved towards the door to get a nurse and some water. 

'Hey and not that it's not good to see you guys, but where's Ainsley?' 

His expression turned from one of mild puzzlement to a rising level of worry as he saw Josh look despairingly at CJ before mumbling something about getting some water and a nurse then disappearing out of the door. 

CJ continued staring after Josh cursing under her breath before turning back to look at Sam with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. 

'CJ....Will you please tell me where Ainsley is?'. 

She wasn't sure how long had passed and she didn't even remember returning to her office. As she stared into space and fingered the buttons on her coat, she didn't even know what was her in her head at that time...oblivion probably. 

A cough shook her from her thoughts. 

'I know I've got the top guys on my side, Ainsley but really, if you were looking for a place to hide you should have used that blonde republican brain of yours a little better you know' 

She recognised that voice, oh god no it couldn't be, she sprang up from her chair. 

'Sir, I mean Mr President, I mean, oh gosh please forgive me' She looked down at herself and realised the sight she must have presented. 

'Hey, calm down, we're not even gonna go down the old route. You know Ainsley, when I got back up there Abbey'll be all "I told you I should have gone down and talked to her instead of you". Would you believe my wife actually thinks I'm incapable of talking to women, or being a good person for people to talk to. Well, I'm here to prove her wrong, so do you mind if I sit down?' 

'Of course not, Sir. Can I get you something to drink, a coffee perhaps? I think I may even have a can of fresca here too' 

'No, thank you Ainsley. Being a father of three daughters, I've picked up a few things and one of those is when a woman is hiding what she's feeling, and unless I'm very much mistaken I am the president of the United States so I guess I get to lord it over you. Ainsley, what happened at the hospital? he spoke quietly now and stood up to move closer to Ainsley. 'Tell me, were you afraid?' 

'I just wanted some fresh air' she whispered quietly. 

'In the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue? Yeah, I can see that's a renowned and recognised area for fresh air, come on Ainsley, forget I'm the president for a moment, talk to me' 

'I just figured I'd better off here doing some good. My work's been piling up for the past four days, I can't even see my desk. If I don't get it done important systems fail, and I....' She refused to look at the President, knowing full well that the moment she looked into his eyes would be the moment she would break. 'Thank you for your concern Mr President but I really am fine and if you'll excuse me I have some work to do. Oliver Babish asked me to do this, sir, and I really need......' 

'Actually, Ainsley I know exactly how bad Oliver Babish can be when he has an itch to scratch but that's not why I'm here and I think you know it. Don't you even wanna know how Sam is?' 

Ainsley started at the mention of his name and put her head down again averting her eyes from anywhere where they could be seen. 

'Sir I really really am busy, and don't wish to be-' 

'Goddamit Ainsley, he's conscious and he's been asking for you for the last two hours. Josh and CJ have been at the hospital for several hours and I tell you something even the secret service are gonna have troubles keeping Sam down if I don't persuade to come with me right now' 

Ainsley shook her head. 'He's unconscious, he has a wound infection and once again Sir, I don't have time to sit here and worry about something I have no control over and watch a man die in hospital when I didn't really love him in the first place' She almost shouted this time 'Now please just let me get on with my work' 

He moved towards the phone and picked it up. 

'Hey Charlie, call Josh would you?' He wasn't even looking at her now. 

'Josh, it's the Presi- oh, yeah, number recognition thing, yeah I'm with her now. Talk with her, would you, convince her although god only knows why she won't believe me' 

'Ainsley?' He pushed the handset towards her. 

She hesitantly reached her hand out for the phone, she didn't want to be fooled not again, she didn't want to wake up and this was all a dream. 

'H-hello Josh' 

She felt herself sway as she recognised the voice that came through the mouthpiece and found her chair. Her hands were shaking as she held the phone. 

'Sam?' It couldn't be, she almost put the phone down but something inside stopped her and as she spoke again, she was aware of tears falling down her cheeks this time though they were ones of hope, perhaps even joy. 

'Sam, you owe me three hundred chocolate muffins for the scare you put me through you bastard' The gentle and tired sounding laughter that she heard was the sweetest sound. 

Jed Bartlet smiled and even as Ainsley moved to get up, gestured for her to sit again and with Ron Butterfield made his way upstairs. Sometimes he enjoyed this job and, oh boy, how wrong Abbey had been about his counselling skills. 

**Five days later**

'Thanks for bringing us home, Donna, you have a great weekend, and you too, Josh' Ainsley called from the door to the couple who had just left. 

Closing the door, she sighed contentedly. It felt good for them to be on their own again, she walked up the stairs to the room where Sam was sleeping. As she opened the door and gazed down at his face, still pale but so wonderful and real. It was so good to have his smell back in this home, albeit a smell tinged with hospital, she wouldn't care if he smelled of manure right now, she had everything she could ever wish for now. 

Oh, it wasn't all good news she knew. He'd recovered pretty quickly from this infection but the doctor had given warnings for the future. Losing a spleen had marked effects on a person's long term health; he'd have to take antibiotics every day for the rest of his life and she knew that whenever he developed a cold she'd be wanting to wrap him up in cotton wool. They hadn't spoken about it together but she felt that his sailing days may be over what with this track record of falling overboard. She knew Leo, Josh, CJ, Toby and all would probably be ecstatic about that, but Sam wouldn't. That news and any worries could wait for another day. 

She knelt by their bed and stroked his face, savouring the feel of his body, the feeling that she thought she would never experience again only days before. 

'Hey' 

'Hey there, did I wake you?' 

'Come sit by me' He held her hand as she clambered over the bed to snuggle into him. 

'It's been an eventful week or two wouldn't you say Miss Hayes?' He smiled mischievously at her. 

'Hmm...for us maybe, but for you I notice you were asleep and you seemed pretty disinterested in our side of the story for a little while, Mr Seaborn' 

'I was so scared Ains,' He wasn't looking at her now. He was staring past her and she felt his hand shake as she held it. 

'You told the psychiatrist you didn't remember a thing' 

'Yeah' He laughed without feeling. 'They're not very perceptive are they? 

'What DO you remember then?' 

'Everything, absolutely everything, from the moment the glass hit my stomach, the EMT's working on me and talking to me. I remember Josh and Donna holding onto one another. I remember in the Emergency Room, them asking me my name and what day it was and all that happened as I tried to speak was blood came from my mouth. I can still shut my eyes now and taste that blood. I remember waking up and hearing Josh talking as ever, I remember how scared I was when the infection set in and the delirious thoughts I was having.' He leaned towards her. 

'But the thing I recall, and will always remember, is you, holding my hand in the ambulance, and that you were there holding my hand when I woke up. The most terrifying moment of all was when I regained consciousness after the infection and I was calling for you and they couldn't tell me where you were' The tears were falling unbidden down his face as he turned to look at her. 

'You have to promise me something Ainsley, you'll never do that to me again' 

She looked at him unsure of what he was suggesting. 

'What exactly are you saying, Sam?' 

'I'm asking you to never leave me again Ains, I'm asking you to stay with me always' He reached inside his trouser pockets and pulled out a small box, sitting up slowly he moved his legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily at first before sitting kneeling, gingerly at first, on the ground. 

'Ainsley Hayes, it's been a hell of a rollercoaster ride together and I know I'm democrat you're republican. You claim that HMS Pinafore is far superior to Pirates of Penzance, and from checking out your bookshelves on previous occasions, I've found you have a disturbing liking for Jackie Collins' books although I have to admit I'm a little tempted by what I've heard goes on in them...Ainsley, I've never done this before so I actually feel a little scared here so, okay it'll wait til later'. He nodded to himself and began to push himself up from his position on the floor. 

Before she had anytime to think further, Ainsley moved quickly off the bed and round to Sam's side of the room. 

'Whoa there, Sam, is it all possible I could talk for two seconds, I mean really...' 

'Well okay..go right ahead' 

She knelt on the floor taking Sam's hand in hers. 

'Samuel Norman Seaborn, please will you marry me?' 

They stared in silence at one another. Sam spoke first. 

'You know right there Ainsley, you asked me to marry you' 

'I really did, Sam' She looked at him expectantly. 

'What's the matter, Ains?' He grinned mischievously, 'Can I help you?' 

She leapt onto the bed beside him now, all worries about treating him gently disappeared and she reached over to pick up Great Expectations rare edition she'd bought for him only 6 months ago!. 

'You really like this book don't you Sam, I mean REALLY REALLY like it!' 

'You wouldn't dare, Flowerpants' 

'Okay now Sam, say goodbye to the book and just how did you know about the flowerpants' 

'Walls have ears or rather Donna has a tongue that wags. Anyway I can think of something better to do than you wreck my book and me call you names' All thoughts of any injuries now gone, Sam moved on top of Ainsley and kissed her gently first one the lips, moving his way down to her neck and beyond. He stopped suddenly, something was wrong, Ainsley looked at him questioningly and full of concern. 

'Hey Flower pants, the answer is Yes' 


End file.
